Another Nara
by Coccoon
Summary: Shikamaru pulang setelah hampir dua tahun lebih absen dari semua mata penduduk Konoha. Dan Shikamaru berharap, kepulangannya ini akan menjadi suatu langkah yang baru untuknya./ Canon/ ShikaIno/ Ficlet/ Mind to RnR? :)


_Onyx_ milikmu menyapu ke sekeliling koridor yang saat ini sedang kau masuki. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Rasa rindu yang tertumpuk selama itu kini merayapi seluruh tubuhmu. Menyelimuti hatimu dengan hangatnya. Tempat ini, dulu hampir setiap hari kau kunjungi. Bukannya apa, tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatmu harus meninggalkannya. Dan otak jeniusmu menyimpulkan nihilnya perubahan signifikan yang terjadi disini.

Langkah demi langkah yang kau ambil kini mengantarkanmu pada tempat yang menjadi tujuanmu. Sayup-sayup suara orang yang kau kenal baik terdengar dari balik pintu didepanmu.

Dengan tidak mengurangi nilai kesopanan, kau ketuk pintu itu. Selanjutnya, sebuah suara dari si pemilik ruangan terdengar dan mengijinkanmu untuk masuk.

"Yo, Shikamaru!"

Adalah suara Uzumaki Naruto yang menyapa kedatanganmu pertama kali. Pahlawan kebanggaan Konoha itu duduk dengan santainya di kursi yang hampir empat tahun lalu masih ditempati oleh Senju Tsunade.

_Onyx_-mu kemudian mendapati ada dua orang yang tidak asing lagi bagimu. Sakura dan mantan rekan setimmu dahulu, Ino.

Sama seperti tempat ini, ketiga temanmu itu tidak berubah sama sekali, kecuali Naruto dengan jubah kebesaran yang kini disandangnya.

.

.

.

Another Nara

A Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino

Romance, Teenager

Canon (maybe), Ficlet, OoC, Typo(s), Flat (maybe), etc.

Just for fun, so Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Shikamaru."

Itu kesan pertamanya setelah lama tidak melihatmu. Dalam hati, kau membenarkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuubah, Ino." jawabmu dengan nada sarkastis.

"Tentu saja ada, dan banyak yang perlu kau ubah." Ia melirikmu dengan tatapan yang menurutmu paling menyebalkan di dunia. "Terutama sifat malasmu itu."

Kau mendengus keras. "_Mendokusai_, kau sama cerewetnya dengan dulu. Dua tahun belakangan ini kupikir kau bisa berubah menjadi sedikit lebih diam." Itu balasanmu untuknya. Tapi, kau berbeda dengan Ino, kau tidak akan mengeluarkan tatapan menyebalkan itu demi mendukung kata-kata pedasmu.

Ino menghela napas. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Tentu saja kerja. Memangnya apalagi?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi selain urusan pekerjaanmu."

Kau diam. Berpikir sejenak seraya mengingat semua hal yang kau lakukan disana. Terlalu banyak, pikirmu. "Hanya jalan-jalan, kemudian makan, yah.. Pokoknya begitu."

"Bersama Temari?"

Kau diam sejenak. Sedikit heran ketika Ia menyebutkan nama gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Dari sekian banyak nama, kenapa justru nama itu yang meluncur keluar darinya?

"Tidak hanya dia, _Kazekage_, Kankurou, dan yang lainnya.."

Dari ekor matamu, kau lihat Ino hanya diam. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang tampak di wajah cantiknya. Tidak terlalu mau ambil pusing, kau kembali mengalihkan fokusmu pada atap bumi yang menjadi obyek favorit _onyx_-mu.

Bosan, Ino kemudian berbaring di sebelahmu. _Aquamarine_-nya ikut memandang kearah yang sama.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan mayat hidup itu?"

Ino menatapmu dengan kening berkerut. Sedikit perlu waktu baginya untuk menyadari siapa sosok yang kau maksud.

"Maksudmu, Sai?"

Kau mendengus. "Siapa lagi?"

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial."

Jawaban tidak jelas itu membuatmu gatal untuk bertanya kembali. Rasa penasaran masih merayu mulutmu untuk terus bertanya padanya. "Jadi, kalian putus?"

Ino terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli. Kau berpikir, mencari-cari bagian mana yang lucu dari pertanyaanmu tadi.

"Putus apanya? Jadian saja tidak pernah." Ino menoleh kearahmu, "Kau dapat berita itu dari mana, hah?"

Kau mendengus. Merutuki betapa bodohnya dirimu yang dengan mudahnya bisa tertipu oleh Naruto. "Tch, _mendokusai_! Kau tidak perlu tau."

Meskipun masih penasaran, tapi Ino memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi padamu. Lagipula, itu tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas. Masih ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Lalu, Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ibu. Selain itu, aku ingin mengunjungi makam Asuma-_sensei_, Chouji, dan makam ayah kita. Lalu.." Kau berhenti sejenak. Mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katamu. "Aku juga harus memastikan sesuatu."

Tatapan bertanya kemudian Ino tujukan padamu yang masih setia menatap langit biru. "Memastikan apa?"

"Jawabanmu." jawabmu singkat. Kau menoleh kearah Ino yang ternyata tengah memerah. Ia pun menoleh padamu, dan saat itulah kau kunci _aquamarine_-nya dalam hitam pekatnya _onyx_-mu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada ibumu saja?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Ino." Kau berkilah. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menjawabmu saat ini juga.

"Kalau aku menolak, aku tidak mungkin memakai ini disini."

Ino tersenyum padamu seraya menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang dihiasi sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

Kau balas tersenyum padanya. Senyum pertama yang kau hadirkan setelah kepulanganmu dari Suna. Kau bersyukur, kepulanganmu hari ini membuahkan sesuatu yang manis.

Manis seperti Nara Ino.

.

.

.

Owari.

Yosh, ini fict ShikaIno ketigaku. Pendek dan dikerjakan ngebut 2 jam sehabis pulang kerja. Tidak peduli mata ngantuk berat, yang penting ini fict selesai. *menghela napas lega*

Sori buat emosi yang pastinya minim banget disini dan malah terkesan flat. Author sengaja bikin kayak gitu. Hehe *jitaked*

Talk less, do more. Mungkin itu kalimat yang cocok untuk gerak cepatnya Shika. Hohoho. Tapi, kalo ada yg ga ngerti, bisa kalian tanyakan saat mereview nanti. *plakk*

Fict ini spesial buat pembaca, khususnya pecinta pair ShikaIno. I hope you all like it! :))

Okeh, cukup author note kali ini, terimakasih sudah membaca fict ini sampai sini, jika punya saran ataupun uneg-uneg, silakan limpahkan semua ke kotak review dibawah. ^^

Big Hugs,

Coccoon.


End file.
